Gothic romance
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Un groupe de Pop populaire, des rivaux jaloux et un chanteur Gothique. le monde de la musique va être en guerre. UA Ginji/Ban et d'autres couples
1. Chapter 1

Gothic romance !! Coucou ! Voici une petite fic rien que pour vous. C'est un UA. A vous de me dire si cela mérite une suite ou non. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une foule en délire. Le feu des projecteurs enflammant la scène tout comme la salle. Encore un concert de réussit pour les fuga. La fin du concert fut l'apothéose d'une fin de tournée dans tout le Japon. Autant dire que ce fut le concert le plus médiatisé et magnifique de cette tournée. Tokyo était en extase devant ce groupe de pop, ayant à leur tête un jeune garçon charismatique que les femmes adoraient. Un garçon d'à peine dix-huit ans. Blond, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, un air candide et un corps à damné. Ce garçon se nommait Ginji. Il avait été découvert par le directeur musical de la Tokoïte Star Fun, un certain Teshimine. Ainsi, ils avaient pu se faire un nom. C'était leur première tournée. Ils avaient sortis leur premier album « Mungenjo life » au printemps dernier et c'était la folie depuis. Les gens appréciaient leurs morceaux pleins de sincérités et d'optimiste. Ils étaient dans la caravane principale. Suant à grosses gouttes, épuisés, mais heureux. C'était toujours merveilleux de voir les fans transportés par la musique qu'ils jouaient, par le rythme des chansons. C'était un univers qu'ils créaient tous ensemble et ce durant une heure et demi. Des heures de bonheur partagées par des centaines de gens. C'était tout ce que pensait Ginji en ce moment même. IL était allongé sur la banquette arrière, les pieds sur la table basse. Kazuki, le guitariste le regardait réprobateur, mais avec un doux sourire. Il était trop fatigué pour le disputer. Jubei, le batteur, fermait les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Emishi, le pianiste, rigolait tout seul, encore sous le coup de la pression qu'il avait subis pour ne pas décevoir le public. Enfin, Shido, deuxième guitariste regardait le plafond en caressant distraitement son furet. Teshimine arriva.

- Messieurs, vous vous êtes surpassés ce soir !

- Tous souriait à cette annonce. Oui, ils avaient tout donné.

- Je suis fier de vous. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Ils accueillirent tous cette nouvelle avec soulagement. Ils se levèrent tels de vrais zombie et partirent chacun dans leur tente. Le réveil fut difficile pour le pauvre chanteur. Il était à peine sept heure et Teshimine frappait à la porte comme un dingue.

- J'arrive …

Le blond grogna et soupira. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il se forçat tout de même à se lever, malgré le brouillard envahissant sa boîte crânienne. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjouejere.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé.

- Hum …

- Je voulais te parler en tête à tête.

- Entre.

Il s'exécuta. Ils allèrent s'assoir.

- Voilà. Votre premier album a vraiment été apprécié par la population. Cependant, il y a un petit problème.

- Lequel ??

- Le groupe «Babylone city» n'aime pas trop votre succès et foutent la merde dans les tabloïds.

Pour que son manager devienne grossier, il fallait vraiment que le truc soit sérieux. Soit, Ginji écoutait. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi venir les emmerder ? Il connaissait le groupe que l'autre avait cité. Ce groupe était super connus, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire à cause d'eux. Alors pourquoi cette jalousie et cette méchanceté ? Ginji voulait juste partagé sa passion avec les gens, le succès il s'en foutait.

- Regarde.

Le blond porta son regard sur le magazine que lui présentait l'autre homme. Il lut le texte, une interview du groupe Babylone city. En gros, ils disaient que les Fuga n'étaient qu'une bande de débutants sans talent ni avenir, et qu'au contraire, ils pourrissaient l'art qu'était la musique. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Non, il ne comprenait pas cette méchanceté.

- Que devons nous faire ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution. On ne peut pas laisser ces saligauds nous insulter comme ça !

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Il faut que nous réfléchissions.

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire aux autres ? Ils nous aiderons à trouver quelque chose.

- Je voulais d'abords te le dire à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi le chef non ?

- Bien sur que non. Nous sommes un groupe !

Le manager sourit. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait ce groupe, et en particulier leur chanteur. Cette innocence … Ils appelèrent le reste de la bande.

- Il nous faut trouver une solution.

- Je crains que rien ne puisses les arrêter. Il faut contre-attaquer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Jubei, mais comment ?

- Bonne question.

- En gros, on va nul part là.

- C'est ça.

- Déjà, vous pourriez participer un peu plus aux soirées poeple organisées.

- Beurk !

- Ginji …

- Mais j'y peux rien !! Je déteste ce genre de soirées !

- Je suis à fond avec Ginji.

- Merci Shido.

- Même si vous ne les aimer pas, Teshimine à raison. Peut-être que ça améliorerait nos relation avec les autres groupes musicaux et ainsi, nous pourrions trouver des appuis.

- Kazu ! Tu es un génie !

- Mais non voyons …

- Déjà une amélioration. Trouvons d'autres idées.

- Organiser nous aussi des soirées …

- Shido aussi est un génie !!

- Ginji …

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien.

- Faire un concours de blague ?

- Non Emishi …

- Oh …

- Donner des interviews …

- Oui, et insulter ces sales con...

- Stop Emishi !! Il ne faut pas rentrer dans leur jeu, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mouai …

- Nous pouvons nous venger sans avoir le même comportement puéril qu'eux.

- Bien dit.

- Exact. Bon, je pense que nous avons déjà pas mal de choses à faire avec tout ces projets. Mardi il y a une fête organisée en l'honneur d'une célèbre musicienne.

- Mais mardi c'est dans trois jours !

- Et alors Ginji ?

- Mais c'est si court !

- Mais non …

Ils quittèrent la caravane de Ginji, laissant celui-ci sangloter sur sont triste sort. Il retourna se coucher, boudeur. Il se réveilla aux alentour de trois heure de l'après-midi. Il alla prendre une douche et à peine en fut-il sortit que Emishi vint le prévenir qu'ils pouvaient tous retourner chez eux. Il fit ses valises, alla donner la clef de la caravane à Teshimine et prit le bus pour rentrer chez lui. Il dut signer cinquante-huit autographes durant les vingts minutes de trajets et seize autres les cinq minutes restantes le séparant de chez lui. Enfin, il put passer la porte de son appartement. Il était simple, ni petit ni trop grand, avec une cuisine salle-à-manger, un salon, deux chambres et une salle-de-bain. C'était son chez lui, et il l'adorait. Il alla directement fouiner dans les placards et il trouva de quoi se sustenter. Il s'installa ensuite devant la télé. Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse folle pour le blond qui ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Mais il ne put hélas pas échapper à ces obligations. En faite, Teshimine en personne vint le chercher pour être sur qu'il ne sauve pas entre temps. Ils rentrèrent dans une limousine louée pour l'occasion. Au moins, Shido avait l'air aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude porter des costards. Foutus Teshimine. Et foutus Kazuki, vu que c'était son idée. Ils arrivèrent au lieu de la soirée et dés qu'ils sortirent, des flashs les aveuglèrent. Ils durent sourirent à la foule de paparazzis les entourant. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout était magnifique et luxueux. De superbes tentures encadraient les fenêtres. D'immenses tables servaient de fins toasts et des serveurs circulaient entre la foule pour distribuer du champagne. Trop de beau monde. Ginji détestait vraiment ça. Aller ! Plus que quatre heures. Il crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglot. Courage ! Ils se séparèrent. Le blond passa une heure à bavarder avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, il mangea, but un peu, et se fit même draguer par une femme d'âge bien mûre. Bref, c'était palpitant ! Il alla se réfugier derrière une plante, près d'un balcon. Un courant d'air frais vînt le chatouiller. Il alla tout de suite mieux.

- 'lut.

Il sursauta. Ce n'était que Shido.

- 'lut. Toi aussi tu te planques ?

- Oui.

Il rigola doucement. Jubei et Kazuki tenaient la conversation avec un vieux monsieur, Emishi racontait des blagues à un couple de jeunes femmes, visiblement lesbiennes. Ginj réfléchit.

- Ce ne sont pas les chanteuses du groupe Mestyficat ??

Il montra les deux femmes à son ami qui fronça les sourcils.

- Si je crois.

- Je me disais bien qu'elles me disait quelque chose ! En tout cas, Emishi a l'air de les amuser.

- Cela ne m'étonnes pas de lui.

- Oui. Tu as vu Teshimine ?

- Ouai, il parles avec le directeur Marketing.

- Qui ?

- Le mec qui à fait la couverture de notre album.

- Ah …

- T'es un inculte !

- Eh !

Avant que le blond ne puisse argumenter davantage, une jeune fille trébucha soudain et Shido la rattrapa in extrémis. Elle se raccrochait à son torse et semblait totalement confuse.

- Oh je suis désolée. Pardon je …

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Elle promena ses yeux aveugles partout, malgré tout. Elle se sentait honteuse et troublée. Honteuse car elle avait l'impression de passer pour une idiote. Et troublée par cette voix grave qui lui avait dit ces mots. Une voix jeune et profonde. Animal et dangereuse. Elle sentait que l'homme était fort. Elle frissonna.

- Vous avez froid ?

Une autre voix. Plus aigus mais aux intonations légères et inquiètes.

- Non, non ça va. Je vous remercie.

- De rien. C'est surtout Shido qui a fait le travail.

Shido ? C'était donc le prénom du garçon qui l'avait rattraper ? C'était jolie comme nom.

- Moi c'est Ginji.

- Je … Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Madoka.

- Madoka ? C'est mignon !

- Merci.

Elle savait que le deuxième garçon ne la draguait pas, elle le ressentait. Il était vraiment innocent et gentil.

- Madoka ? Comme la violoniste ?

Son sauveur venait de prendre la parole. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son torse.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Oh ! Quelle coïncidence !

- Nous on est du groupe des Fuga !

- Oui, j'en ai entendus parler.

- Cool ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens super célèbres nous connaissent !

- Oui c'est vrai.

Les derniers mots venaient de Shido. Il n'était pas très bavard. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Du groupe, il était le plus réservé.

- Oh, je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça !

- Teshimine nous a dit que vous étiez la violoniste prodigue de cette génération !!

- Pour une fois que tu retiens quelque chose.

Le dit Teshimine venait d'arriver.

- Mademoiselle Madoka. Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer. Je suis Teshimine, le manager de ces deux idiots !

- Bonsoir.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vous importunent pas.

- Oh non ! Ils sont très gentils !

- Tant mieux ! Pour une fois qu'ils tiennent en place. C'est qu'ils sont dur à dresser.

Les deux garçons grognèrent et l'aveugle gloussa doucement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Une tumulte se fit sentir. Ils tournèrent la tête. Emishi, Jubei et Kazuki étaient face à l'ennemie. Le groupe «Babylone city» venait de faire son apparition. Ils se renfrognèrent aussitôt.

- Mademoiselle, nous allons devoir vous laisser.

- Ah bon ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'attention.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Il ne manquait plus que le Hippie et l'autre blondasse.

- Quelle délicatesse.

- On t'a pas sonné le travelo !

- Je vous interdis de parler comme ça à Kazuki !

- Tu crois que l'on va t'écouter ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins ne faisant que de la merde !!

On ne sut jamais qui de Ginji ou Jubei frappa le premier.

* * *

Une petite review pour moi ? Non ? Bon bah je pars me pendre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai acheté le tome 37 des GB !! Je l'aime mon Ban ^^

* * *

Ginji se réveilla la tête dans un étau pas possible. Il se leva aux environs de quatorze heures. Il se dirigea vers sa salle-de-bain et il put constater en passant par son salon qu'une petite lumière rouge, clignotant sur son téléphone fixe, indiquait des messages vocaux. Aie. Teshimine devait être furieux. Bah, ces connards l'avaient mérité. Il arriva devant son miroir. Il avait une sale gueule. Vraiment. Un magnifique coquard prenait la place de son œil droit et plusieurs ecchymoses ornaient sa peau. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il allait s'enterrer dans son lit pendant quatre ou cinq jours, puis ça irait mieux. Oui, il allait faire ça. Il retourna dans son lit. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passé. Tout les journaux allaient parler de cette bagarre et cette histoire allait leur collé aux basques des semaines et des semaines. Il n'avait pas de chance. Il n'était pas du genre haineux mais insulter ses amis revenait pour lui au pire. Il se demandait quelle tête avait Shido. Il pouffa, se faisant mal au passage. Le visage de son ami devait ressembler au sien. De violent coups donnés à la porte le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit. Le visage fou de fureur de son manager. Il eut peur. En moins de deux, il avait refermé la porte et mit les verrous.

GINJI !!!!!

là, c'était sûr. Il allait se faire décapiter. Il courut vers la fenêtre du salon et jaugea la hauteur le séparant du sol. Normalement, si il atterrissait dans la poubelle … Il sauta. Effectivement, il tomba dans la poubelle et Dieu que ça puait ! En plus d'avoir la face démolit, il allait puer les détritus. Tu parles d'une image. Il alla tout de même dans la rue malgré le regards des gens un tantinet choqué. Il entra dans un bar nommé «Golden bar». Ce bar était un peu miteux, mais c'était le bar de son enfance. Non qu'il buvait dans son enfance, non, mais c'était celui de son quartier, là où les gens se réunissaient. Quelques lettres de l'enseigne avaient disparus, tel que le L, le E et le N, ce qui faisait que la population avait encore moins envie de rentrer. Lui, il entra. Personne ne le reluqua. C'était l'un des avantages de cette taverne. Personne ne venait fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Il remarqua tout de même quelqu'un. Il sourit et se dit que si il avait parié, il aurait gagné. Shido avait vraiment une sale tête.

- Coucou.

- Salut Ginji.

- Ça va ?

- Mouai …

- Teshimine est venus te voir ?

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Teshimine allait vraiment les tuer. Tout deux s'étaient échappés de ces griffes de tortionnaire. Ils commandèrent des boissons. Un Malibu pour Shido et un coca pour le blond. Le brun prit soudain quelque chose dans ces poches et le donna à son ami.

- Tiens regardes-ça !

Comme il l'avait prédis, ils faisaient les premières pages des magazines de stars. Au vu de l'article, il était déshonorant pour les Fugas d'avoir commis de tels actes. Donc, ils étaient les méchants et les connards les gentils. Bien sûr, personne n'avait entendus les insultes proférées par les membres de «babylon city» à leur encontre. Non, évidemment. Par contre, lui et Shido avaient eu la soudaine impulsion d'aller leur casser la gueule. C'était évident. Il détestait de plus en plus la presse. Il se sentait déprimé. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il ne manquerait plus que le public croit que ce qui se dit dans cette cochonnerie de magazine soit vrais. Et aussi dans les dizaines d'autres magazines existant. Il s'éclata la tête contre la table chromé. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait rien se passer de pire.

- GINJI !! SHIDO !!

Ah si. Teshimine et le reste de la troupe s'avançaient vers eux. Bon, adieu monde cruel. Les autres s'assirent autour d'eux. Teshimine ouvrit la bouche. C'est partit.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots !! Et en particuliers vous deux bande d'abrutis !! Je vous courre après depuis ce matin !! Non mais vous avez quoi dans le cerveau ? De la bouillis pour vache ?! Je suis fou de rage !! On va à des fêtes pour augmenter notre popularité et vous, vous foutez la merde ?!

Shido prit la parole.

- Mais nous avons augmenté notre côte de popularité. Pas dans le bon sens, certes, mais …

- Je vais vous TUER !

Tout le monde crut que le manager allait les trucider à coups de verre Coca-Cola, mais il se retînt. Surement parce que tout le bar le regardait les yeux ronds. Mais bon. Il soupira.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Bonne question.

- Kazuki n'en rajoute pas.

- Pardon.

- Bon, la presse nous déteste et les gens croit tout ce qui est marqué dans ces magazines. De plus, nous ne serons plus les bienvenus dans les galas et faire une fête nous même ne servirait à rien, personne ne viendrait.

- C'est la joie quoi …

- Les autres artistes vont se ranger du coté du groupe «babylon city». Il faut trouver un bon truc et vite.

- On pourrait donner à des œuvres de charités ?

- Bonne idée.

- Pas franchement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça Shido ?

- Je ne suis pas contre donner aux associations, bien sûr, mais le faire reviendrait à admettre que c'est bien nous qui sommes en faute.

- C'est vrai, mais même si on disait aux gens ce qui s'est passé, on ne nous croira pas.

- Donc en gros, on perds la face contre eux.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Shido se leva prestement et quitta le bar, visiblement en colère.

- Pauvre Shido …

- Oui …

Ils payèrent et quittèrent tous le bar. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard qu'une bonne nouvelle arriva. Ginji regardait la chaîne musical, un pot de glace sur les genoux, déprimant devant la télé et toutes ces stars qui disaient que franchement les Fugas exagéraient. Il était dix-huit heures. Ginji allait éteindre la télé quand soudain, il reconnue la jeune femme interviewée. Madoka, la petite aveugle avec qui il avait parlé quelques jours plutôt. Le principe de l'émission aujourd'hui était de dire ce que l'on pensait de ce qui s'était passé à la fête. Il augmenta le son.

- Nous sommes en direct dans la rue de Shinjuku, avec la célèbre violoniste de renommée mondial.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien évidemment au courant de ce qui s'est déroulé lors du gala en votre honneur la semaine dernière. Vous devez être en colère.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est normal ! L'attitude des fugas était indigne.

- Je ne suis pas d'accords.

- Ginji fit un bond sur son siège. Lui et l'animateur avaient les yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- je ne suis pas en colère contre eux mais plutôt contre le groupe «babylon city».

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Comme vous le savez, je suis aveugle.

- Oui mais …

- Et comme je suis aveugle mes autres sens se sont développés. J'ai parfaitement entendus le groupe «babylon city» insulter les Fugas sans que ceux-ci ne les provoquent. Oser dire que se sont eux qui ont commencé me révolte.

- Je … mais êtes vous sur de ce que vous dites ? Si …

- Je suis parfaitement sûr de ce que j'ai entendus. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus jamais que le groupe «babylon city» revienne à un gala me concernant.

- Mais …

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Ginji était ébahis. On voyait clairement le rouge colorant les joues de la violoniste. Elle avait fait preuve d'un sacré courage en donnant un avis différent des autres. Il se mit à faire la danse de la joie dans son salon. Il était heureux. Quelqu'un les croyait ! Le téléphone sonna.

- Ginji !! Oh Ginji ! Tu as entendus sur …

- Oui ! Je regardais !! Oh c'est génial Kazu !!

- Oui !! Teshimine vient de m'appeler !! On vient de gagner un allié de poids !

Ils continuèrent à s'extasier longtemps et passèrent la soirée dans un restaurant, tous ensemble, pour fêter ça. Ils étaient à table quand la jeune femme arriva.

- Nous sommes ici mademoiselle !

- Oh merci. Bonsoir tout le monde !

- Bonsoir !

- J'ai demandé à mademoiselle Madoka si elle accepterait de dîner avec nous ce soir.

- Quelle bonne idée Teshimine !

- Merci Ginji. En accords avec tout le groupe, je vous remercie d'avoir osé dire à la presse que nous étions innocents.

Elle rougit.

- Ce n'était rien. Je ne supporte pas la méchanceté gratuite.

- C'est beaucoup pour nous vous savez. Nous nous sommes prit un sérieux coup dans l'aile à cause de cette histoire.

- Oui. J'ai entendus que tout le monde trouvait scandaleux ce que vous avez fait. Je trouvais ça vraiment hypocrite.

- Nous sommes tout à fait d'accords. Je propose donc de porter un toast en l'honneur de notre nouvelle amie !

- OUI !!

Ce fut un joyeux repas. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde sauf à Shido. Celui-ci n'avait pas décrocher un mots de la soirée et elle ne savait pas où il était. Elle doutait même maintenant de sa présence. Une main large et chaude vînt se poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis ici.

Comme si il avait deviné ces pensées, Shido vînt à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle sentit ces joues devenir aussi rouge que le kimono qu'elle portait ce soir. Elle balbutia plus qu'elle ne parla lorsqu'elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

La journée du lendemain fut forcément plus joyeuse pour Ginji. Le discours de la presse avait maintenant changé. Certains disaient toujours qu'ils avaient tort et que Madoka mentait. D'autres disaient qu'ils avaient toujours su que les Fugas n'avaient jamais pu se mettre à se battre sans un motifs valables. L'hypocrisie de la presse lui donnait envie de vomir. Quelle connerie tout ça ! Il décida d'aller faire du shopping. Pas qu'il aimait ça, mais il n'avait plus vraiment de fringues à sa taille. Depuis qu'il s'était mit à la muscu quelques mois plus tôt, il avait pu voir de superbes muscles se dessiner sur son torse. Les muscles, ça prenaient de la place. Il rigola tout seul à sa remarque. Heureusement, l'allure de son visage c'était améliorée. Il avait encore quelques bleus mais ça allait. Il dut signer encore des autographes durant son trajet. C'était le labeur de toutes stars. Il se fit également courtiser par plusieurs jeunes demoiselles, ainsi que par une femme d'âge mûre. Il arriva devant son magasin préféré. Celui-ci vendait un mélange de vêtements style skatteur, urbain, industriel, etc. Bref, tout ce que aimait Ginji. D'ailleurs, il venait souvent ici.

- Hello Ginji !

- Hello Aki !!

- Dis ? Tu pourrais pas signer un autographe spécial pour ma boutique ?

- Si bien sûr !!

- T'es chouette mon pote !

Il signa. Ginji avait de la chance. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, et peu d'ennemies, mis à part le groupe «babylon city». Il choisit quelques fringues. S'éclatant tout seul. Il dit même pardon à un mannequin, faisant exploser de rire Aki.

- Mais je l'ai bousculer …

Le fou rire du gérant redoubla. La tête de Ginji était impayable. Après avoir payé ses achats, avec quelques yens en réductions, il sortit de la boutique. Quelques flashs photos retentir, signe que des paparazzis n'étaient pas loin. Il soupira. Mais bon, il n'allait pas déprimer à cause des photographes ? Il se remis à sourire, s'imaginant le bon repas qu'il ferais ce soir. Miam. Une goutte de pluie s'abattit sur son nez. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut un vrai déluge. En moins de cinq minutes, les rues furent vidées des piétons. Le blond continua son chemin sous la pluie. Il aimait bien la pluie. Il décida de passer par un raccourcis. Teshimine le lui avait déconseiller, lui rappellant que ces ruelles étaient souvent remplit de malfrats en tout genre, et que vu son nouveau statut, il valait mieux éviter de se faire poignarder au détours d'un chemin. Cependant, Ginji est du genre impulsif et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien le danger. Il s'engouffra dans la ruelle. C'est vrai qu'elle était sombre, de plus la pluie accentuait l'aspect sinistre de cette zone. Il n'y avait personne. Il sourit. Teshimine s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien. Pourtant, une centaine de mètres plus loin, il put voir trois garçons en tabasser un autre. N'écoutant que son courage, il alla à leur rencontre. C'est vrai qu'il se mettait en danger, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait se retrouver à l'hôpital, mais ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou de rage. A trois contre un, c'était de la lâcheté pur. Il en prit un par le col et lui mit un crochet du droit. Les autres le regardaient éberlués. La bagarre commença. Le premier qu'il avait frappé était déjà hors-service mais les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui. La muscu ne faisait pas tout apparemment. Il en éjecta un d'un coup de pied bien placé et celui-ci s'enfuit, se tordant de douleur. Le dernier était sûrement le plus fort. Il étranglait Ginji. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Un bruit sourd retentit et le malfaiteur s'écroula sur Ginji. Il le poussa et se releva. La victime avait entre les mains une barre de fer et au vu de la tête de l'autre, il savait s'en servir. Il l'observa. Pas longtemps. Une marque rouge colorait sa joue. L'autre venait de le gifler. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Je ne t'avais rien demander.

Ginji n'avait jamais rien entendus d'aussi hypocrite. Il allait rétorquer quand l'autre ôta sa capuche. Le blond resta la bouche ouverte. Deux yeux bleus le regardait avec mépris. Du khôl soulignait ses orbes magnifiques. La pluie avait collé ses cheveux corbeau à ses tempes malgré sa capuche et il était entièrement habillé de noir. Mais c'était de ces yeux qu'il ne pouvait se détacher. Il s'approcha du brun. Ginji était plus grand de quelques centimètres et visiblement plus musclé. L'autre prit dans sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

- Tu comptes me regarder comme ça longtemps ?

Le ton était acide. Le brun était vraiment antipathique. Ginji ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'habitude, les gens remerciaient leur sauveur et ils faisaient ami-ami. Le brun n'était pas de ce genre là on dirait. Il récupéra ses sacs et s'en alla. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. Il se hâta, sentant le regards polaire de l'autre dans son dos. Oui, vraiment étrange.

Il ne parla pas de cette rencontre à ces amis, qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt. En réalité, il ne voulait pas dire à Teshimine que celui-ci avait eu raison. Ils étaient chez leur manager en ce moment même. Leur coach avait d'ailleurs une tête étrange.

- Les garçons. Vous connaissez tous le célèbre critique journaliste Akabane Kurudo …

- Non …

- Ginji, tu es vraiment un inculte …

- Ah …

- Bon, Akabane est LE critique. Il est extrêmement coté. En gros tu lui plais tu t'en sors, il te saques pas t'es mort.

- Ah ouai quand même.

- Et oui …

- C'est l'ange de la mort ?

Tout le monde regardait Ginji avec des têtes blasés. C'est que Ginji pouvait sortir des trucs débiles parfois.

- Non.

- Ah …

- Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Akabane a publié quelque chose. A propos de nous.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Jubei se risqua à parler.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas osé lire l'article.

- Ah bah je vais le lire si vous voulez.

- Merci Ginji.

Le dit Ginji commença à lire à haute voix.

«_ Devant les événement de la semaine, je ne pouvais évidemment pas passer outre cette histoire concernant la guerre entre le groupe babylon city et le groupe Fuga. Rappelons que ces deux groupes font tout les deux de la musique pop. Le groupe babylon city a cinq années d'ancienneté dans le monde de la musique tandis que les fugas ne sont qu'à leur premier album. Une bataille semblant inégale. Pourtant, l'issu de cette guerre semble incertaine en vu des alliés de poids que possèdent les Fugas : Mademoiselle Madoka, prodige du violon et le chanteur Ban Midô, célèbre dans le monde du métal et de la musique gothique. Qui l'eût cru ? Nous attendons donc avec impatiente de voir quelle sera la prochaine étape de cette guerre et la réaction du si charismatique Ginji Amano, chanteur des Fugas. »_

Un ange passa.

- Euh … C'est qui Ban Midô ?

- Bonne question Ginji …

Emishi prit l'ordinateur portable de leur manager et tapa Ban Midô dans google image. Il se penchèrent tous pour regarder les photos.

- Ah ouai quand même.

Une photo montrait le jeune garçon dans un concert endiablé. Les cheveux en pétard, maquillé à outrance et très peu de vêtements. Quand à Ginji, il se mit à rougir. Il venait de reconnaître le garçon qu'il avait aidé. Pas étonnent qu'il avait été si désagréable, il n'avait pas l'air de faire dans la dentelle. Pas qu'il ai de quelconques préjugés sur les gothiques et métalleux en générale, non, mais lui il était plutôt petite fleur quoi. Le brun était vraiment effrayant sur les photos. Il le préférait comme il était la dernière fois, sexy. Sexy ?!

- GINJI !!!

- Hein ? Quoi ?!

- Ça fait quinze fois qu'on t'appelle.

- Désolé Shido. J'étais … euh … ailleurs.

- On a remarqué. Bon il ne te dis pas quelque chose ?

- Bah … en parlant de ça.

Ginji dut raconter son aventure sous les regards mauvais de son manager. Il omit bien sûr de dire qu'il trouvait le brun mignon, malgré sa méchanceté. Shido explosa de rire, à la surprise de tout le monde. Kazuki le regarda fixement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle …

- Ce mec … je viens de lire des trucs sur internet. C'est le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontrer. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il doit tirer en ce moment.

Il continua de se fendre la poire. Ginji balbutia.

- Hum oui … Il va pas être très content.

- - Encore des emmerdes.

Le téléphone sonna et tous crurent avoir une crise cardiaque. Et si c'était l'autre. Ils poussèrent Ginji qui était en mode chibi, prétextant qu'ils avaient déjà eu des contacts.

Allo ?

Il se passa une minutes où tout le groupe regardaient le blond, mi-anxieux, mi-avide de curiosité. Le blond raccrocha enfin.

- Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas de nouvel abonnement à internet.

- Hein ?!

- C'était pas lui.

Il y eu un «ouf» de soulagement collectif. Teshimine prit la parole.

- Bon ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Il y eut des au revoir puis tout le monde quitta l'appartement. Ginji rentra chez lui aux alentour de dix-neuf heures. Que le temps passent vite. Il se mit des ramens au micro-ondes et s'installa ensuite sur le canapé, tout en mangeant. Il zappa plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à la télé ce soir là. De plus, ils avaient déjà pas mal avancé sur leur futur album, donc il n'avait rien à faire. Automne oblige, il ne pouvait même pas sortir tant il pleuvait à cet instant. On sonna à la porte. Ginji se demanda qui cela pouvait être pis ce dit que c'était l'un de ces amis. Il aurait de la compagnie. Il ouvrit la porte tout guilleret. Deux yeux bleus le refroidirent très vite.

* * *

Non, sérieux, je viens de lire le tome 37. Vivement la suite. Cependant, maintenant que je l'ai lus, je me dis que ce que j'écris en générale c'est vraiment loin des GB … Bouh …

Mais bon, j'aime ce que je fais, j'aime le yaoi, je m'aime moi, et je vous aime vous de me laisser des reviews.

PS: Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais Ban ?


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre. Je me suis amusée à lire les sept pages de fic GB. Les anglais en ont plus de 50. Bouhouhou, que de fics inaccessibles !! Mouha, je veux pleins de fics, pleins de yaoi, pleins d'orgies !! (ptete pas quand même). Dites ? Vous lisez franchement mon blabla ?

* * *

Je suis MORT. C'est dommage. Bouhouhou, je vais mourir puceau. La vie est mal foutus. Il me regarde méchant. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si des paparazzis nous on vus dans la ruelle. Si je lui disais … Je commence à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu l'ouvres et je te tue.

Radicale. Je ferme la bouche tout de suite. Il rentre dans mon appartement sans même m'en demander l'autorisation. Il pousse un soupir de dédain. Je sens qu'on va devenir amis. Pour une fois que je fais de l'ironie. Il se retourne brusquement.

- Je ne t'apporterais aucun soutien, c'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête. Une voix provenant de la télé m'occupe soudain. Je me fige et mon «invité» regarde à son tour la télé.

- Mister Kagami, membre du groupe babylon city, a accepté de nous recevoir face au rebondissement apporté à l'affaire que l'on appelle maintenant guerre des groupes. Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

Le chanteur à un sourire mielleux.

- Je vous avoue que je suis très déconcerté face à l'attaque de mademoiselle Madoka. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Bien que je respecte cette jeune femme qui est un prodige du violon, je ne pense pas que son avis est un grand poids sur cette bataille médiatique que nous nous livrons.

- Et bien oui, mais un nouvel élément a rejoint le partis des Fugas. Le jeune chanteur Ban Midô.

- Oui je connais.

- Vous le connaissez personnellement ?

- Non. Mais ces frasques sont assez connus. Ce garçon est un fou-furieux.

Le présentateur se mit à rit et le dit fou-furieux fixe ma télé d'un air mauvais. Pas touche à ma télé.

- Somme toute ?

- Somme toute, il n'y a rien à craindre d'une bande de gamins, d'une violoniste pacifiste et d'un malade mental surement drogué.

- C'était Akimori en direct avec le chanteur Kagami des babylon city.

Une pub pour du produit vaisselle passe tandis que je me retourne lentement pour voir l'état du brun. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Ces cheveux sont à la vertical sur sa tête sans soutien extérieur, et de la bave écumante sors de sa bouche. Pourtant, il se mit à parler avec une voix calme, mais promettant mille tortures.

- Appelles ton manager.

Je le regarde étonné.

- JE VAIS LEUR FAIRE BOUFFER LEUR MUSIQUE POUR GAMINES BOUTONNEUSES MOI !!

J'appelle avant que ma voisine ne téléphone aux flics. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ban hurle dans le téléphone.

- On est en guerre mon pépére !! Je me joins à vous. On va leur faire bouffer leur musique avariés à ces *******, ces fils de *****, cette bande d'******.

C'est assez violent. Je commence à croire Shido, il a pas l'air très net. Il raccrocha enfin.

- On se voit tous demain.

- OK.

- On est en guerre !

- Voui !

- Tu les saques pas toi non plus.

- Voui !

- T'es débile ?

- Hey !

- Bon je me casse !

- OK.

- Putain ! Tu sais dire que Voui et OK ?!

- Vou.. Non.

Il me fixe dans les yeux. Il est vraiment agaçant mais il a de ces yeux. Son regard change, puis il s'en va. Sans rien dire de plus.

DRINGGGGGG

Agah ?! Je déteste les réveils. Ils sont méchant avec moi, alors je me venge et les jettent par la fenêtre. Mais après je culpabilise alors je retourne les chercher et leur mets des pansements. En faites je les aime bien. J'en ai six. Le réveil Pikachu me regarde gentiment. Oui, ça va être une bonne journée. Le téléphone sonne. Je l'avais dit que ça allait être une bonne journée. Mes amis m'appellent dès le matin. Je décroche tout content.

- Allo ?

- GINJIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Je suis décoiffé.

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais être là depuis une demi-heure !!! Où es-tu ?

- Euh …

- Tu as dix minutes !

Teshimine raccroche. Pourquoi les gens me détestent. Je reste cinq minutes à chercher. Argh ?! Je me lève en vitesse. Il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes. J'y serais jamais à l'heure ! Tant pis pour la douche. Je m'habille à la vitesse de l'éclair et me mets à courir dans la rue.

- Chaton. Redescend chaton.

Un petit chaton est dans un arbre et sa maman de quatre-vingt ans veut le récupérer. Elle à l'air si inquiète. Le petit chat me fixe.

- Miaou.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Dans le bureau du manager des fugas :

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

- Je ne sais pas.

L'ambiance était tendus. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire au nouveau venus, qui lui, ne voulait clairement pas leur parler. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un Ginji tout débraillé, égratigné et un sourire niais sur le visage. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient tuer le blond ou se suicider.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es aussi en retard ?

- Un minou.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent sauf pour le gothique, qui explosa.

- ce n'était pas le moment de draguer !!

- Gné ?

- Un minou, une chatte, une meuf quoi …

Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de filles ? Cela fit enfin tilt dans tête.

- AH … Mais non, un petit chaton coincé dans un arbre voyons.

- Oh putain.

C'était l'androgyne qui avait sortis cette phrase. Il avait vraiment cru que Ginji … Moui. Fallait pas rêver non plus, Ginji était le plus innocent des innocents. S'en était désespérant parfois. Mais c'était aussi attendrissant. Enfin, pas au goût du gothique qui pétait son câble tout seul.

- t'es con ou quoi ?! On est en pleine guerre et toi tu sauves les petit chats ?!!

Il s'arrachait les cheveux. Teshimine les regardait tous, se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi de travailler avec eux. Ils étaient fous.

- Bon, un peu de retenus les garçons, on va pouvoir commencer maintenant que sa majesté Ginji à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est un petit chat que j'ai sauvé !

Un silence de mort accueillis cette déclaration et le manager décida d'ignorer la dernière réplique de Ginji, évitant à sa conscience de se suicider.

- Bon, les babylon city commence à y aller un peu fort.

- Non à peine … Me traiter de droguer !

- Oui bon. Là il nous faut une solution, mais une grosse solution.

- …

- Ok …

- Un duo.

- Pardon Ginji ?!

- Bah un duo. Enfin ce sera pas vraiment un duo vu qu'on sera … six, donc se sera un sixuo.

- …

- C'est pas une bonne idée ?

- En gros tu proposes que moi, je fasses un tube, avec vous ?

- Voui.

Le brun éclata de rire. Son fou rire dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pourtant, cette idée germa dans la tête de tous. Pourquoi pas ? Il est vrai que leur style de musique était vraiment différent de celui du gothique mais … C'était faisable. Jubei se lança.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

Kazuki et Emishi semblait d'accord.

- Mais il faudrait faire un gros tube, un truc si génial que ça emballerait tout le monde.

Le manager était quand à lui septique.

- C'est mort.

- Qu'en sais tu Ban-chan ?

C'était la journée de Ginji, sans conteste. Le brun le fixa éberlué. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un petit surnom affectueux, de plus, venant de la part d'un quasi inconnus. Le blond était vraiment fêlé. Il se fit colérique.

- J'en sais que nous n'avons pas du tout, mais pas du tout les mêmes fans !

- Mais comme ça tout le monde en aura plus ! Ce tube sera un pont entre nos deux styles musicaux !

Ginji ne comprenait pas la réticence du brun. Il trouvait son idée bonne et chanter avec l'autre ne lui déplairait pas. Même si il n'était pas gentil, il … Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le faire. Mais son premier duo, il voulait le faire avec lui.

- C'est à creuser, mais c'est faisable.

- Et on pourrait demander à Madoka de faire un petit passage de violon dans la chanson !!

Finalement, l'idée fut adopter.

Ils se retrouvèrent au studio trois jours plus tard. Un texte avait été écrit et il allait tester la bande son. Madoka avait accepter de bon cœur même si son propre manager n'était pas très chaud. En fait il était carrément contre. Tous se mirent en place, les instruments devant leur musiciens, les micros devant leur chanteur. C'était partit. L'enregistrement commença. Les instruments dégagèrent des notes chaudes et sauvages, dans une litanie de combat et d'espoir. C'était vigoureux, pour donner de l'énergie et du courage, pour que malgré tout on se relève … Ginji chanta la première partie sans problème, se retrouvant dans les mots et le rythme. Après le refrain, ce fut à Ban de chanter. Sa voix s'éleva, plus grave que Ginji, plus sensuel. Le blond le fixa intensément, sentant des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était dans un autre monde, tant et si bien qu'il oublia de chanter quand se fut son tour. Le brun lui envoya une bourrade.

- Hey ! C'était à toi !

- Pardon.

Le brun était vraiment hallucinant. Ils recommencèrent et le morceau fut boucler en deux heures seulement. Tous allèrent prendre une journée bien mérité sauf Ginji qui attendit que le brun range son micro.

- Ce n'était pas si mal.

Le brun avait parlé d'un ton ennuyé mais cela fit plaisir à Ginji.

- Je n'aime pas travailler avec d'autre.

- Moi j'aime bien.

- J'ai vu ça, sinon tu ne formerais pas un groupe idiot !!

- C'est vrai.

Ginji se mit à rire. Le brun partit, sans dire au revoir, comme la dernière fois. Ginji le regarda partir en soupirant. Il rentra chez lui. Une passa et il s'ennuyait déjà. Il alla sur internet et alla voir des vidéos du brun. Voilà qu'il était obsédé par lui. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il le trouvait bizarre, charismatique, avec une voix sublime. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir ami ? Il l'espérait. Il espérait également que leurs tube ferait un carton. Comme il n'y avait pas eu de répliques de la part des fugas, de Madoka ou de Ban, les médias et balynon city s'imaginaient déjà la victoire. Ginji sourit. Ils allaient bien voir. Il alla se coucher aux alentour de une heure du matin. La nuit fut agité. Deux orbes bleus le poursuivait, embrasant son corps d'un feu brulant. Il se réveilla au son de l'un de ses réveils. Il était moite de sueur et son sexe était clairement visible dans son bas de pyjama. Il passa directement dans la douche, mais pas sous l'eau froide. Il laissai les gouttes d'eau dévaler son corps sculpté, tandis que sa main descendait vers son érection. Il se caressa. Hum … Ginji aimait ça, malgré qu'il n'y pensait pas tout le temps. Le sexe n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Pourtant, une semaine passa et durant sept jours, il se réveilla le sexe dressé. Il grognait maintenant. Se masturber, il aimait ça, mais il y avait des limites. Heureusement l'érection partit d'elle-même tandis qu'il se levait. C'était le grand jour. A partir d'aujourd'hui, la chanson passerait sur toutes les radios. Si la musique plaisait, ils feraient un clip. Il priait pour que ça se produise. Revoir le brun … Et faire un clip ! Ouai ! Son téléphone sonna.  
- Allo ?

- C'est Shido.

- Coucou Shido !

- Ouai. Les autres veulent aller en boîte ce soir, tu viens ?

- Les autres ?

- Bah le groupe.

- Il y aura Madoka.

- J'en sais rien.

- Ok ! Bien sur que je viens ! On ira où ?

- Comme d'hab …

- Ok à ce soir !

- A ce soir !

Ginji était content. Il aimait aller en boite, rencontrer des gens et sentir les pulsation de la musique résonner dans sa cage thoracique. La journée passa vite et les autres vinrent le chercher dans la voiture de Jubei. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur boite habituel. Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente et attendirent leur tour. Ils furent devant les vigils.

- C'est non.

- Pardon ?

- Shido semblait choqué.

- On a dit non.

- Vous ne passerez pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous on préfère babylon city.

- Mais ça fait une bonne dizaine de fois que l'on vient ici ?!

- Oui mais avant vous ne marchiez pas sur les plates bandes de babylon city.

- Laisse tomber Shido, viens.

Kazuki tentait de calmer son ami, en vain. Ils durent obliger Shido à partir, celui-ci prêt à buter les vigiles. Ils s'éloignèrent et revinrent vers la voiture.

- Bande d'enfoirés !!

- Calmes-toi Shido …

- Mais oui, de toute façon, une petite blague ne fait de mal à personne.

Il regardèrent Emishi sans comprendre avant que des cris les alertèrent. Ils se retournèrent et virent les poubelles de la boite bruler.

- Là c'est le moment où l'on courre.

Ils se mirent en effet à courir et démarrèrent la voiture en trombe.

- C'est dommage, j'avais envie de m'amuser.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Ginji réfléchissait.

- Il y a une boite qui s'appelle «a little piece of heaven», je crois qu'elle est pas loin.

- Moui, pourquoi pas.

- Du moment que l'on peut entrer.

Jubei actionna le GPS et ils trouvèrent effectivement une boite du nom que Ginji avait donné. Ils y furent en dix minutes. Ils passèrent devant les vigiles qui ne leur bloqua pas le passage. Il était dans un petit couloir intermédiaire. La musique était à fond.

- il était pas un peu bizarre le vigile ?

- Il ressemblait à un motard mais à part ça.

- Ils faisaient limite peur.

- Ouai.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, figés.

- C'est ça ta boite Ginji ?

Des murs peints de noir, des gens tous en noirs et dans des tenues étranges … Certains étaient en vampires, d'autres avaient des crêtes … En gros, punks, gothiques, métalleux, cyber se mélangeaient dans une ambiance morbido-festive. Mais ce que remarqua Ginji, c'était le brun au yeux bleus torse nu sur la scène, dansant lascivement et d'une manière effroyablement érotique contre une barre en fer.

* * *

Bannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! Je l'imagine si sexy !!!!!! trève d'excitation ! La fic devrait faire cinq chapitre, a priori ... Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impréssions.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ça ne fait que quatre mois, juste quatre mois ! Bon cinq mais la suite est là c'est déjà ça ! Et je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Mouhahaha !

* * *

Ginji ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du brun. Il était … Les jeux de lumières le camouflait ou l'illuminait. Sa danse contre la barre de fer donnait envie de faire des choses peu catholique. Ginji bavait.

- Bon. Je crois qu'on va le laisser ici.

- T'es pas bien Shido !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Kazuki ? On a qu'à s'amuser.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent le retenir, Emishi était déjà partis se mêler dans la foule.

Ellipse dix minutes :

- Vous savez ce qu'est un homme qui mange un croque-monsieur avec un pieu planter au milieu ?

- …

- Un croque-mort !

- …

- Allons, allons, décoincer vous ! Bon, je vous en fait une autre.

La petite bande d'amis gothiques regardait le mec qui leur faisait des blagues pas drôles d'un air bizarre. Au bar, trois femmes entouraient Kazuki et lui tripotaient les cheveux.

- C'est quoi la marque de ton shampoing ?

- Grave t'as les cheveux super doux.

- Euh …

- T'inquiètes pas ma grande on va pas te bouffer.

- Je suis un garçon.

- …

- T'inquiètes pas mon grand on va pas te bouffer.

- C'est quoi la marque de ton shampoing ?

- Hushuaya.

Sur des sièges pourpres au fond de la salle, Shido maudissait Ginji . Deux femmes étaient en train de le draguer, un peu trop.

- Hummm, t'as l'air sauvage …

- Ah.

- Je peux toucher tes muscles ?

- Non.

Il faisait tout pour empêcher les deux nimphos de le tripoter. Malgré tout ces efforts, de longues mains baladeuses caressaient son torse. Une des mains vînt se poser sur son entre-jambe. Il sursauta et se leva.

- Oh non ! Reviens ! T'es super bien gaulé !

Il allait tuer Ginji. Au milieu de la piste, Jubei dansait. Tout seul. Il se dandinait sur place en ayant la légère impression d'être ridicule. Quand à Ginji …

La chanteur venait de remarquer qu'il était regarder avec insistance. Il reconnut le blond et cessa de danser. Il vînt à la rencontre du fuga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Euh … On s'est fait virer de notre boîte habituel, et comme je me souvenais du nom de cette boîte … bah on est venue.

- ET t'avais pas remarquer que ce genre de boîte n'est pas fait pour toi ?

Ginji regarda enfin autour de lui. Ah oui. C'est pas le même genre que d'habitude. Mais bon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas s'amuser ici. Il fit un sourire lumineux au brun.

- T'es un cas toi.

- Hum ?

- Laisses-tomber. Casses-toi avec ta bande de pote.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Il se retourna et s'en alla vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Pourtant, il bifurqua vers le bar et commanda un verre tout en s'asseyant. Ban le regardait outré par son insolence. Il allait lui dire plus clairement de dégager. Le blond se retourna à ce moment là.

- Je t'offres un verre ?

Ellipse deux heures :

Une musique endiablée hurlait dans la pièce. Toute les personnes de la boîte sautaient sur place dans une danse appelée le POGO. Le but étant de sauter sur place tout en poussant un maximum de monde. Ginji n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'étouffer tant il riait. Il était légèrement alcoolisé. Bon tout ces amis aussi alors personne ne pourra lui dire quelque chose. Même Jubei et Shido s'étaient décoincer. Vive l'alcool, vive cette boîte, vive le pogo et vive Ban. Celui-ci dansait à coté de lui. La vie était belle !

Qui frappait dans sa tête ? Il ouvrit les yeux malgré la douleur que ce simple acte produisait. Il était allonger dans l'un des canapés de la boîte. Tout le monde dormait. Certains étaient par-terre, d'autres tenaient encore assis sur les tabourets du bar, dont Kazuki. Il remarqua soudain deux yeux bleus fatigués le regardant. Il vit enfin que le brun était quasiment dans ses bras.

- Arrêtes de bouger. Il est que huit heures du matin.

Ban était vraiment mignon le matin se disait Ginji. Ensuite, son cerveau enregistra les mots du brun et il se cala de nouveau contre son dos. Il se rendormit, le nez dans les cheveux corbeau.

Ce fut un Jubei qui le réveilla. Ils étaient plus que tout les cinq. Seul un vieil homme de ménage était là, nettoyant le sol et ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que se disaient les jeunes. Ginji avait encore la tête dans le cul. Pourtant, Jubei le força à prendre le téléphone portable. Ses tympans s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Teshimine hurlait, vociférait, criait qu'il allait tuer tout ces gamins qui ne venaient jamais à l'heure. Ginji regarda l'heure. Effectivement, ils avaient juste deux heures de retard. Il put enfin raccrocher et ils partirent de la boîte. Le temps d'arriver, il était déjà onze heure et demi. Leur manager les attendait, furieux. Ils commencèrent la réunion, avec trois heures de retard.

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes ENFIN là, nous allons ENFIN pouvoir commencer !

La réunion dura une heure et ils discutèrent de ce qui allait suivre. La chanson passait sur les ondes depuis quelques heures.

- On attend une semaine. Si ça marche, préparer vous à faire un clip. Je recontacterais alors Mademoiselle Madoka et Monsieur Midô.

Ginji réfléchit pour la première fois de la matinée. Il pensa au brun. Avait-il rêvé lorsque ce matin, il l'avait eu dans ses bras ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il espérait que non. Il se souvenait de son odeur enivrante. Bon, en faite, c'était peut-être le faite que le brun avait reçu sur lui un malibu coco qu'il sentait si bon.

- GINJI !

- Oui ?

- Je disais, fais attention à toi, il y a des risques à ce que Babylon city n'apprécie pas cette acte de guerre.

- Ok …

Ils sortirent tous et purent rentrer chez eux. Une semaine plus tard, Ginji se trouvait de nouveau dans la pièce de réunion. Leur single avait un succès phénoménal ! Ginji n'en revenait pas du nombre d'autographes, de coups de téléphones, de mails appréciateur qu'il avait reçus. Et c'était la même chose pour chacun des membres. Il avait aussi reçu des lettres d'amour, c'est pour dire. Le must ? Une demande en mariage. Il avait complètement paniqué et Kazuki seul l'avait aidé. Les autres s'était foutu allègrement de ça gueule. Bref, ils étaient tous réunis. Teshimine leur confirma qu'il y aurait un clip. Ginji sauta de joie, et les autres souriaient. Même Shido qui n'aimait pas s'afficher partageait leur joie. Un appel prit leur manager et ils purent échanger leurs impressions. Teshimine revint vers eux et leur confirma que Madoka et Ban acceptaient de faire le clip. Le coeur de Ginji manqua un battement. Il avait souvent pensé au brun durant la semaine et il avait écouter leur chanson en boucle, juste pour entendre sa voix. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi était-il obsédé par le métalleux ? Il ne le savait pas. La proposition d'aller manger au restaurant lui fit oublier un instant ces interrogations. Ils devaient faire le clip ce samedi et tout était en place. Ils furent tous maquillé malgré la réticence de quelques membres du groupe. En faite tous, sauf Kazuki.

- Ce n'est pas parce que moi j'accepte de me faire maquiller que ça veut dire quelque chose !

Personne ne répondit mais ils détournèrent tous les yeux et Emishi se permit même de sourire. Madoka arriva, et chose étrange, Shido rougit, mal-à-l'aise. Ginji le remarqua et se fit inquiet.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien Shido ? Tu es tout rouge !

La phrase du Ginji eut le don t'attirer l'attention de tous et Shido devint alors cramoisi. Il se mit à maudire le blond dans toutes les langues de la terre. Celui-ci, loin de se douter des ondes négatives envoyées sur lui, s'inquiéta davantage.

- Si tu veux on peut annuler !

- Non. C'est bon. Je vais BIEN.

- Ah … ok.

Il ne restait plus que le gothique. Ils attendirent une heure. Teshimine commençait à s'impatienter de ces jeunes qui ne savaient pas être à l'heure. Une demi heure plus tard, il revint le visage sombre.

- C'est annulé.

Tous le regardèrent étonné. Ginji osa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sur qu'il a décidé de ne pas venir.

- Ce n'est pas ça Kazuki. Je viens de recevoir un appel de son agent. Il a été tabasser et on vient de le conduire à l'hôpital.

Un froid s'installa entre eux et Kazuki se sentit misérable. Le clip fut reporter à quand le brun irait mieux. Ginji rentra chez lui, révolté et triste. Qui avait osé touché son Ban-chan ? Il alla se doucher, incapable de se calmer. Il alluma rageusement la télé. Comme par un coup du sort, c'était les infos poeple et on parlait du chanteur Ban Midô. Ils disaient que la police ne savait pas encore qui avait fait le coup mais ils supposaient qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Ginji repensa à leur première rencontre. Le brun semblait avoir beaucoup d'ennemis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bon, il fallait admettre que Ban était froid, méchant, insensible, colérique … mais Ginji était certain que celui-ci avait du bon en lui, mais qu'il avait du mal à le montrer. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Peut-être pourrait-il aller le voir à l'hôpital ? Il fallait qu'il appelle Teshimine pour savoir dans quelle chambre il se trouvait. Le lendemain, il obtint la réponse. Le brun avait refuser de rester en observation et était rentrer chez lui. Il lui demanda l'adresse. Son manager était dubitatif. Il n'aimait pas le brun. Il le trouvait arrogant et vulgaire. Seul leur lutte contre leur groupe rival avait créer cette alliance, sinon … Jamais il ne se serait risquer à fréquenter ce genre de personnes. Il hésitait à répondre à Ginji. Celui-ci était l'opposer de l'autre. Gentil, aimable, gaffeur, innocent, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et défendait toujours la veuve et l'orphelin. Parfois, c'était même un problème. C'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu faire ce single qui avait tant cartonné, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond voulait tant faire ami-ami avec Ban. Ginji ignorait tout des pensées de son manager et le remercia quand celui-ci lui donna l'adresse. Il s'y rendit en fin de soirée, ayant peur de le réveiller. L'appartement du brun se situait au-dessus d'un bar en réalité. Celui-ci semblait louer une chambre au patron. IL y pénétra et se mit en face du gérant. Il lisait un journal et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

- Bonsoir !

L'autre sursauta aux mots de Ginji.

- Bonsoir. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Hum … en faite je ne suis pas là pour boire mais pour voir Ban-chan.

Il vit l'homme hausser démesurément les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson. Il fit même tomber sa cigarette. Il se ressaisit.

- Ah Oui ?

- Oui ! Je suis un ami !

Le frisé le regarda de travers.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Amano Ginji !

Cela fit enfin tilt dans la tête du gérant.

- Tu es le gars un peu illuminé qui chante avec Ban ?

- Euh …

- Illuminé ? Lui ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Prends l'escalier à droite.

- Merci.

Il fit un sourire éclatant. Celui-ci reprit son journal et le regarda une dernière fois.

- je ne te promets pas qu'il va te recevoir.

Il monta, en étant un peu refroidit par ce que venait de lui dire le roux. Il arriva en haut de l'escalier et toqua.

- Putain Pore ! T'en a mit du temps à m'apporter ce …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fixa le blond. Celui-ci aussi le fixait. Ban avait son torse maigre entouré d'un large ruban de pansement. Sa lèvre inférieur était encore un peu enflé et rosé et sa joue droite bleuis. Étonnamment, le blond le trouva loin de la laideur. Il était même … sexy. Il en avait un peu marre que ce mots retentisse à chaque fois qu'il pensait au brun. Les yeux bleus le fixèrent, puis se chargèrent de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Hum, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Dis à ton manager qu'on le fera bientôt son putain de clip et dis lui d'arrêter de me péter les …

- Je ne viens pas pour ça.

- Tu viens pour quoi alors si c'est pas le clip ?

- Pour toi.

Le brun sembla se calmer.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah … T'es mon ami alors je …

L'autre explosa de rire.

- Ton ami ? Mais putain, tu ne me connais même pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ok ? Cesses de croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide de super héros !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

Les yeux bleus se firent insondables. Il murmura.

- T'es vraiment un cas toi.

Il se décala de la porte pour laisser le blond entrer.

Quelque jours plus tard, le clip allait enfin avoir lieu et Ginji attendait la venue du brun. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble quelques jours plutôt et depuis il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce fut une soirée assez étrange. Ils avaient juste regarder la télé ensemble, en mangeant des ramens, collé l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient à peine parler, mais pour Ginji, ça avait été l'une des meilleurs soirées de toute sa vie. Il sentait que ce soir là, il avait briser l'une des barrières qui protégeait le brun. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement tard le soir, le brun l'avait raccompagner à la porte et il l'avait regardé étrangement. Comme si il attendait quelque chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'être qui occupait toute sa tête arrivé. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail et il ne put lui dire bonjour. Le clip était sublime du point de vue du blond. Certaines scènes durent être tournées en dehors. Ginji dans un lycée et Ban dans la rue. Ils chantaient pour l'espoir, pour amener les gens à se battre contre l'adversité et l'intolérance. Bref, le blond était très fier de lui et des autres. Pourtant une pensées vint obscurcir l'horizon. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le clip, allait-il cesser de voir le Ban ? Non, il pouvait toujours aller le voir et peut-être même enjoindre le brun à venir lui aussi le voir. Ouai, fallait pas rêver non plus. Bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il se décourage non plus. Il était sur que le brun et lui pouvaient s'entendre. Avec quelques efforts. A la fin de la journée, il put lui dire au revoir et il sentit une pointe de joie lorsqu'il remarqua que son Ban-chan n'avait dit au revoir qu'à lui. Il rentra chez lui heureux de sa journée. Il était dix-neuf heures et son téléphone sonna alors qu'il faisait des pâtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant leur restaurant habituel. On avait apparemment une nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il rejoignit les autres. Teshimine se leva et lui montra quelqu'un.

- Ginji, je te présente Himiko.

* * *

Alors ? déçues ? oui, il n'y a toujours pas de lemon mais ... dans le prochain chapitre : OUI ^^

Ils vont enfin faire quelques chose ces ignares ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Finalement, je crois que cette fic fera plus de cinq chapitres, assurément. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

PS : J'ai emmenagédans un appertement n'ayant pas un internet, de plus je n'ai plus accès à mon msn, je remercie donc ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews !

* * *

Ginji regardait leur clip tout en réfléchissant. Il trouvait un peu bizarre d'avoir une marque de parfums, quoique très célèbre, pour sponsoriser leur groupe. Si le groupe montrait leur parfum, la firme de cosmétiques allait leur donner pas mal d'argent, et bien sûr leur soutien dans la lutte contre babylon city. Donc depuis quelques jours, Ginji était obligé de faire semblant d'aimer le parfum «sauvage» et de s'en mettre devant le paparazzis histoire de le promouvoir. Il trouvait ça un peu stupide. De plus, Kazuki allait peut-être tourner une pub pour leur prochain parfum. Heureusement, la personne leur ayant proposer le projet était très sympathique. Elle se nommait Himiko et était la représentante de la marque «Ayumi desire», le parfum. Ils avaient discuté au restaurent et elle était plutôt gentille. Ginji l'aimait bien, tout le groupe aussi d'ailleurs. Même leur manager l'aimait bien. Bref, ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir dans un bar avec tout le groupe histoire de faire plus ample connaissance et bien sur, de montrer que les fugas étaient dans la place. Il s'habilla et sortit. Vingt minutes et trente autographes plus tard, il était dans le bar. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà bien entamés les bierres. Il s'installa avec eux.

- Coucou Ginji !

- Coucou Kazu, les gars ! Mademoiselle Himiko !

- Appelles moi Himiko tout court voyons !

- Ok ! Alors ça se passe bien ?

- De quoi ?

- Notre contrat ? Vous vendez plus de parfums ?

- Et bien oui, même si ça ne fait que quelques jours. On attend un plus grand impact d'ici deux à trois semaines.

- Whaou !

Ginji n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, mais la jeune fille semblait contente que les parfums se vendent aussi bien, alors il était heureux pour elle. La soirée passa. Ils burent peut-être plus qu'ils n'auraient du mais bon, leur clip marchait, leur single marchait … Himiko avait l'air vraiment intéressée par leur histoire et ils lui racontèrent tout, comment ils avaient débutés leurs carrières leurs succès, le problème avec le groupe babylon city. Elle écouta et posa des questions. Au fil de la soirée, il la trouva de plus en plus gentille et agréable. Le lendemain matin, Ginji avait la gueule de bois. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient exagérés sur l'alcool. Enfin lui tout du moins. Il mit la main sur son portable. Trois messages :

_Je veux mouriiiiiirrr !_

Celui-ci était de Emishi et c'était la vibration de ce message qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il comprenait Emishi, il sentait lui aussi que son estomac allait se rebeller.

_Réunion à 14 heures, et vous avez intérêt à être là, surtout toi Ginji. ET A L'HEURE !_

De toute évidence, c'était Teshimine. Son cerveau encore un peu endormit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était surtout lui qui avait intérêt d'être là. Tout le groupe comptait. Mais bon … De plus, il était toujours quasiment à l'heure. Enfin presque.

_Reportage, chaîne poeple, 16h._

Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro. Mentalement il nota de regarder ce reportage. Puis lentement, le blond regarda ses réveils. 13H42. Et merdeeeee ! Il s'habilla comme un fou, et arriva avec juste cinq minutes de retard. Emishi le fixa.

- Je t'aurais bien applaudi mais ça fait trop de bruit.

Il compatissait pour son ami. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs éternels sièges. Himiko arriva, avec l'un de ses collègues.

- Bonjour ! Voilà, nous aurions une autre proposition à vous faire.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Et bien voilà, nous avions pensé à faire un clip pub pour notre nouveau parfum avec Kazuki ici présent. Cependant, nos experts ont pensé que peut-être faudrait-il faire deux clips.

-Donc Kazuki ne fait plus de clip.

- Si, si mais qu'un seul.

- Et le deuxième ?

- Et bien nous espérerions que tout le groupe pourrait le faire.

Le bruit de deux mâchoires se crispant brusquement fit sursauter tout le monde. Ginji et Shido n'avaient pas l'air enclin à cette pub.

- Non merci …

- Mais Shido, c'est juste une pub !

- On sait que tu aimes ça Kazuki mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

- Évite de parler comme ça à Kazuki, Shido.

- Je pense qu'il peut se défendre tout seul Jubei !

- Poils aux orteils !

- La ferme Emishi !

- Euh …

- Nan mais c'est bon, Kazuki c'est pas ta chérie.

- Je t'interdis de …

- STOP !

Tous se retournèrent vers Ginji. C'était rare qu'il se mette en colère et pourtant, il semblait furieux.

- Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes comme ça ! On est un groupe non ?

- Oui mais …

- Je pense que vous pourriez respecter le faite que Shido et moi n'aimions pas nous exhiber comme vous. Cependant si c'est important nous le ferons.

A ces mots, il se leva et Shido le suivit. Teshimine était outré que la moitié du groupe se barre en pleine négociation mais un Ginji en colère était assez impressionnant. Sortie du bâtiment, les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire.

- On va au bar ?

- Ouai.

Ils s'y rendirent, sombres, puis commandèrent à boire.

- Merci d'avoir prit ma défense Gin'.

- De rien. Mais d'un coté t'aurais pu éviter d'agresser Kazuki.

- Je sais. Mais j'en ai un peu marre de cette sur-médiatisation. C'est un miracle que l'on nous ai pas demander d'autographes en chemin.

- J'avoue. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça mais ça à l'air important alors …

- Tu es trop gentil Ginji. Tu ne vois pas que ce groupe profite de nous ? Franchement, en quoi le fait d'avoir une marque de parfum comme sponsor va nous aider à lutter contre babylon city ? Parfois je me demande si Teshimine fait vraiment un bon manager.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est évident qu'il sait que ça nous apportera rien à part …

- A part ?

- De l'argent. Il va s'en mettre plein les poches.

- Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça.

- Tu es trop gentil je te l'avais dis.

Ginji était pensif. Alors c'était ça son monde ? Des conflits ? L'argent et on s'en fout de ce qu'on fait ? Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils avaient monté le groupe. Ils l'avaient fait pour aider les autres, exprimer ce à quoi ils pensaient. Contre quoi ils se battaient. IL était déprimer maintenant. Il dis au revoir à Shido et paya. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il rentra chez lui et alluma la télé. Il allait bientôt être seize-heures. En attendant, un tas de questions passaient dans sa tête. Devait-il dissoudre le groupe ? Virer Teshimine ? Trop de questions douloureuses. Le reportage commença.

- Ici votre animateur préféré, Kourou kourou, pour vous parler des poeple du moment. Aujourd'hui, interview exclusive du groupe Babylon city.

- Coucou à tout nos fans !

- Voilà des gens qui savent apprécier leurs fans ! Alors allons dans le vif du sujet ! Vous allez sortir un album ?

- Oui, prochainement, reste plus qu'à bloquer le dernier morceau et on va tout déchirer.

-Alors cet album promet ?

- Oui, il va tous vous éblouir.

- On attends avec impatiente cette sortie ! Une petite question encore !

- On est là pour ça !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors, que pensez vous du single des fugas qui a envahit de ça une semaine et demi les ondes ?

- Qu'une semaine et demi c'est déjà de trop ! On l'entend de trop et ça bourrine le crâne ! On dirait qu'ils font de la propagande !

- Ah oui quand même ! Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots !

- Faut pas quand la situation est grave ! Je pense que …

Ginji éteignit la télé. Il ne voulait même pas entendre la suite. Et puis encore ? De la propagande ? Et après se sera quoi ? Terrorisme, antisémitisme, homophobie ? De quels crimes les accusera-t-on ? Il en avait assez de tout ça. C'était la première fois depuis la création du groupe qu'il déprimait autant. Son portable vibra. Il grogna et faillit ne pas répondre.

_Réunion demain avec Midô et Madoka pour arrangement financier. Puis discussion prochain single. Rendez-vous studio enregistrement. Teshimine._

Il voulut râler encore mais la perspective de revoir son ban-chan l'enchanta. Il en voulait encore aux autres mais il était bien obligé de les revoir, et puis, il ne voulait pas que leur dispute dure. C'était ses amis. C'est juste un passage. Il tenta d'oublier ces idées noir et alla faire du shopping.

Le lendemain matin, il était pour une fois à l'heure. Tout le monde était là. Les autres lui firent un sourire timide en signe d'excuse et il les accepta. Madoka arriva et Shido se mit encore à rougir. Puis Ban arriva. Il fit un sourire éclatant au brun qui lui répondit en roulant des yeux. Teshimine se racla la gorge.

- Bien, nous n'allons pas rester dans la salle audio. Il y a une salle de réunion plus haut.

Ils s'y rendirent tous. Ils parlèrent et négocièrent de contrats, d'argent … Ginji n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était plus occupé à regarder le rockeur. Ses yeux bleus … Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas être dévisagé,mais bizarrement, que se soit le blond qui fasse ça ne le dérangeait pas. L'heure passa rapidement. Madoka se leva et dis au revoir à tout le monde, elle avait un avion à prendre pour le nord du pays. Un concert. Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et elle sourit. Puis ce fut le brun qui du s'en aller. Il dit un au revoir inaudible à Ginji puis s'en alla. Kazuki se leva et alla aux toilettes. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à peaufiner le prochain single. La partition de chaque instrument était prête. Il ne restait plus pour eux que de jouer et de chanter. Ils sortirent assez du studio et Ginji alla se coucher directement.

Des coups frappés violemment à sa porte le fit sursauter. Les coups redoublèrent et il se précipita afin d'ouvrir. Devant lui, se trouvait son manager, rouge de rage.

- Tu me suis !

- Mais …

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Il le suivit, légèrement effrayé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur studio. Le groupe était là ainsi que Ban. Ginji lui fit un sourire. Le brun ne lui répondit. Il ne semblait pas vraiment réveillé et avait l'air même plutôt ronchon.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Tous regardèrent la chaîne hifi que Teshimine venait d'allumer. Une mélodie emplissait l'air et tous se crispèrent, sauf Ban et Kazuki. Jubei était blême. Le rockeur se leva.

- Vous m'avez fait venir à sept heures du mat' pour écouter une chanson des Babylon city ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui te fous de nous ?

- Pardon ?

Le manager et le gothique se regardaient méchamment. Ginji leva les yeux vers son supérieur.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas Ginji ? Mais c'est simple. On nous a volé les partitions et les paroles hier, on les a donné à Babylon city et ils ont sortie le tube ce matin.

- Mais comment ?

- Demandes à ton ami !

- Ban-chan ?

- Je n'ai pas volé votre musique pour la donner aux autres connards !

- Ah oui ? Kazuki t'a vu retourner dans le studio d'enregistrement, justement là où il y avait les partitions, après notre réunion hier.

- J'avais oublié ma veste !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et on va te croire bien évidemment ! Tu es la bonne foi incarner !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Avec ta réputation …

- Je suis désolé de te contredire Teshimine mais je me souviens bien qu'effectivement Ban-chan avait sa veste quand je suis arrivé mais qu'il ne l'avait plus pendant la réunion.

- Astucieux non ? On «oublie» sa veste et ni vu ni connus on va la récupérer quand les autres ont le dos tournés, tout en prenant soin de nous subtiliser notre travail. Et ça ne m'étonne pas Ginji que tu es remarqué sa tenue puisque tu as certainement passé plus temps à le mater qu'à écouter !

- Je n'ai pas volé votre putain de musique !

- C'est ça !

Aucuns des membres ne semblaient contredire l'affirmation de Teshimine. Emishi était furieux que l'on est prit leur travail et pouvait croire n'importe quoi. Kazuki était sûr de lui et Jubei croyait son ami. Shido, lui, n'avait jamais aimé le brun. Il lui avait toujours fait penser à un serpent, et il détestait les serpents. Ginji était perdu. Les dires de ses amis semblaient convaincants mais il avait du mal à se dire que Ban-chan ait pu faire ça. C'est vrai que le brun était loin d'être un modèle de vertus mais lui aussi détestait les Babylon city. La porte claqua violemment. Le rockeur venait de sortir.

- Nous allons supprimer le contrat qui nous lient à ce petit con.

- Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

- Ginji ouvres les yeux ! T'es débile ou quoi ? C'est évident que c'est lui ! Mais non, faut toujours que tu sauves la veuve et l'orphelin ! C'est une ordure ce mec compris ? Et je veux que t'arrêtes de le fréquenter !

Ginji fixa Teshimine. Ses yeux devinrent durs.

- Je fréquente qui je veux ! Ban-chan est mon ami ! Et tu veux savoir Teshimine ? C'est toi que je cesse de fréquenter ! Je dissous le groupe !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux …

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Continuez sans moi.

Il sortit à son tour. Il était furieux et avait en même temps envie de pleurer. Il aimait ses amis mais là ça n'allait plus. De plus, il voyait qui il voulait ! Il se rendit chez son ami Ban. Pore, le gérant lui annonça que le brun n'était pas là d'une voix polaire. Il tenta de s'expliquer mais il fut convier à sortir de l'enseigne. Heureusement, une des serveuses vint vers lui dehors.

- Attends !

-Oui ?

- Tu crois Ban innocent ?

- Oui. Les autres ont été idiots.

- Oui je pense aussi. Ban était hors de lui tout à l'heure.

- Alors il n'est vraiment pas là ?

- Non, par contre …

Ginji la regarda, attentif. La jeune fille vint souffler contre son oreille.

- Il se peut par contre que Ban aille en boîte ce soir, mais je ne sais pas le nom de celle-ci.

- Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Merci ! Moi je sais où c'est !

- De rien, et je m'appelle Natsumi.

- Au revoir Natsumi !

Il rentra chez lui, et prit rapidement quelques affaires. Il était évident que ces amis allaient le chercher chez lui, et il voyait déjà son répondeur clignoté. Il s'en alla. Son portable de ne cessait de vibrer, sonner depuis des heures maintenant. Il avait lu aucuns des sms, ni prit aucuns appels. Il finit par éteindre son portable. Il était trop en colère. Puis extrêmement pressé d'être ce soir pour voir l'autre et s'expliquer. Les heures passèrent tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la ville. Il avait mit un pull à capuche pour que personne ne le reconnaisse et heureusement, la météo était avec lui car il pleuvait. Il réfléchissait. Son cœur était déchiré d'avoir séparer le groupe, mais ça valait mieux. Cette guerre avec Babylon city, leur groupe de plus en plus commercial … Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il avait connus des expériences bénéfiques, rencontrer des gens merveilleux, mais il était temps d'arrêter. Les heures passèrent encore et encore. Il emprunta une voiture à son ami qui gérait sa boutique de vêtements préférés. Il arriva et pria. Il voulait voir son ami. Il refusait de croire que c'était lui. La soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avait été génial et de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il avait été le plus sincère. N'hésitant pas à dire ce à quoi il pense, bon ou mauvais. Il entra sans problème dans la boîte. C'était la même chose que la dernière fois. Les gens considérés comme étrange le respectaient, ne le refusant pas dans cette boîte pourtant très spécial. Il était sur que dans la discothèque où il se rendait avant avec ces amis, ce genre de personnes aurait été refoulé. Ce monde semblait plus tolérant. Il chercha Ban parmi la foule. Il ne le trouva pas et commença à désespéré. Il sortit résigné. Mais avant, il alla aux toilettes. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec celui qui hantait ses pensées.

- Dégages !

- Je …

- Dégages connard !

- Ban-chan …

- Cesses de m'appeler Ban-chan ! Je ne suis pas ton pote !

- Si !

- Non ! Un pote ne raconte pas des bobards !

- J'ai dissous le groupe.

Ban fit volte-face vers le blond.

- Pardon ?

- J'en avais assez de tout ça. De ce monde d'hypocrites. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de chanter avec mes amis, des chansons qui voulaient dire quelque chose pour nous. C'est devenu n'importe quoi. Je ne sais même plus si je suis vraiment encore ami avec les autres.

Le brun le fixa, sans expressions.

- On va chez moi.

Ginji le suivit. Il stationna devant le bar avec la voiture et entra dans le café. Pore le regarda sans rien dire. Natsumi, elle, lui fit un clin-d'œil. Ils montèrent sans un mots. Il se demandait si le brun lui avait vraiment pardonner. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder.

- Tu me crois vraiment innocent ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et tu vas vraiment quitter ton groupe ?

- Je pense oui.

- Tu devrais te changer, t'es trempé.

- Toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent. Ban lui prêta des vêtements. Ginji ôta son pull, puis son tee-shirt. Il enfila la chemise noir que lui tendit le brun.

- C'est légèrement serré.

Le plus petit grogna.

- Arrêtes de te vanter.

Ginji éclata de rire. En retour, l'autre lui envoya ces vêtements trempés à la figure.

- Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu peux allumer la télé.

Il obéit. Il alluma effectivement la télé et regarda un bout de film dont il ne comprenait rien. Le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et c'est quand il sentit une masse venir s'asseoir à coté de lui qu'il réagit. Le brun avait les cheveux humides, collés à ses tempes. Son maquillage avait coulé un peu et ses orbes bleus étaient entourés de noir. Il le trouvait vraiment sexy. Bien trop sexy. Il portait aussi un long pull noir, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse.

- Quoi ?

Ginji eut une bouffée de chaleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de prendre l'autre dans ses bras ? D'embrasser la peau albâtre de sa gorge ?

- J'peux prendre aussi une douche ?

- Oui …

Il se leva prestement et s'isola dans la salle de bain. Il enleva ses affaires. Son érection était limite douloureuse tant il était tendu. Il entra dans la douche et mit une eau très froide. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas satisfaisant. Il n'allait quand même pas se masturber chez son ami ? Il risquait de se faire prendre, de plus, c'était incorrect. Mais il en mourrait d'envie. Enfin, non. Ce dont il avait furieusement envie, c'était de prendre le brun. Il s'imagina l'autre, beau comme un dieu, soumis à lui et à toutes ses envies. Il poussa un grognement. Dieu qu'il en avait envie. Il commença à se toucher. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner dans le salon avec une érection. De plus, vraiment pas discrète. Il se retourna et crut avoir la peur de sa vie. Ban était en face de lui. Le fixant. Il rougit instantanément. Il allait mourir de honte. Le brun ne devait pas savoir que c'était à cause de lui qu'il bandait. Il avait failli perdre son amitié, ce n'était pas pour la perdre de nouveau après s'être réconcilié. Il le regardait, cherchant une excuse. Le brun alors fit doucement glisser son pull vers le sol, puis ôta son caleçon, entrant dans la douche. Ginji ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que son ami ? Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'érection du blond qui n'avait pas diminué. Il s'agenouilla. A ce stade là, le cœur de Ginji semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il poussa un petit gémissement. La bouche était chaude et humide. Il caressa les cheveux corbeaux. Il devait être en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Le brun suçait tantôt lentement, tantôt frénétiquement. Ginji ne doutait pas un instant que ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami faisait ça. La langue glissa langoureusement sur le gland découvert du blond. Un piercing argent vint appuyer l'attouchement. L'ex-chanteur fixait la langue mutine, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lécher son membre de haut en bas. Quelques minutes encore de se traitement et le brun décida de cesser ses caresses buccales, sous les grognements protestataires du blond. L'autre se mit à sa hauteur et embrassa ses lèvres. Ban était presque timide, comparé au spectacle aguicheur qu'il avait fait de sa bouche. Ginji l'embrassa passionnément, le plaquant contre le mur de la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur leur deux corps pressés. Le plus grand agrippa les fesses du plus petit, les maltraitant gentiment. Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi excitant que le brun. Celui-ci aussi arborait une érection assez conséquente, bien que moins impressionnante que celle de son homologue. Le sexe de Ginji était plus épais et plus long, faisant frissonner Ban d'anticipation. Il voyait sur le gland rougis de son amant perler une goutte de liquide séminale. Il l'a fit glisser sur son pouce, puis l'a gouta sous le regard fou de désir de Ginji. Il souleva brusquement Ban et il sortit de la douche, en ayant préalablement éteint l'eau, tout en portant son ami. Il alla dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit, glissant en même temps sur le corps doux. Les caresses se multiplièrent entre les jeunes hommes. Ginji suivit une goutte d'eau de sa langue, la poursuivant sur le torse blanc. Il trouvait Ban trop érotique. Le rose aux joues, le souffle court et ses yeux langoureux le persuadèrent de continuer ses attouchements intimes. Il fit coulisser l'un de ses doigts sur la cuisse opale, ne voulant pas effaroucher le rockeur. Ne le voyant pas protester, il glissa son doigt plus bas, frôlant délicatement son entrée. Les yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur le blond, mais ils se baissèrent, en signe d'acceptation. Il pénétra doucement un doigt tout en embrassant voracement les lèvres de son conjoint. Un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier. Ban commençait à balancer ces hanches au rythme que provoquait son désir. Il voulait l'autre en lui.

- Ginji …

Ce simple murmure enflamma le blond. Il ôta ses doigts et commença à se placer face à l'entrée du brun. Il le pénétra plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, mais c'était bien trop dur de résister face aux fesses si excitantes qui se présentaient à lui. Il attendit que Ban se détende mais celui-ci provoqua un coup de rein inattendu, intiment au dominant d'y aller sans tarder. Les coups de reins ne se firent pas attendre. Ban caressait le dos du blond, le griffant de temps en temps. Ginji, lui, était perdu dans les cheveux encore humides corbeaux, haletant, empoignant une fesse du brun lorsqu'une vague de plaisir se faisait plus puissante. La sueur remplaça les gouttelettes d'eau. Le blond sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir à ce rythme là. Il regarda son amant. Il voulait que celui-ci jouisse avant. Il glissa une main entre leur deux corps enlacés et caressa la verge tendus. Le brun rouvrit les yeux.

- Attends.

Il poussa le corps au dessus de lui et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Ginji le regardait sans comprendre, le front plissé. L'autre voulait-il arrêter ? Le dos exquis du métalleux lui fit face. Il se plaça sur le pénis du blond et s'empala. Ginji ne connaissait absolument pas cette position, et regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir connus plus tôt. La position ressemblait à celle de l'amazone ou cavalière, mais avec l'être du dessus à l'envers, présentant alors au monté dos et fesses tendus. La vue et la position faisait enflé le plaisir de Ginji de manière erratique. Chaque va-et-viens l'emmenait proche du paradis. Cependant, l'envie de faire jouir l'autre avant lui le retint.

- Caresses-toi.

Il avait demander ça dans un souffle et il n'était pas sur que le brun l'ait entendus. Celui-ci obéit pourtant au commandement grinçant, se touchant frénétiquement. Les gémissements commencèrent à monter de sa gorge. Plaintifs et sonores. Ils achevèrent Ginji. Il éjacula dans le corps de l'autre, dans un coup de rein un peu plus violent. Il haletait, perdus dans la phase post-coït. Le corps au-dessus de lui se retira et vint se poser dans ses bras qu'il ouvrît. Du sperme s'étendait aussi sur le ventre plat du brun, signe que lui aussi avait joui. Ginji eut un sourire satisfait à cette vision. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le blond sous les baisers sur son torse.

* * *

Oh c'est du beau mon lemon quand même ^^ ! Ah je m'aime ! Nan je déconne


End file.
